dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Unpredictable Blaze
Background The newest Fist of the Scalpel Sentai, is a lean and elegantly dressed man. Even when calm, he seems like a prowling predator. Those who don't know him can easily mistake him for a regular thug once he gets going. His attitude of never backing down from any confrontation led to him becoming a criminal at a young age. Born on Oahu, Blaze was a wild child, climbing when he could walk and leaping when he could run. While he was also an angry child, he never let out his anger on his parents or siblings. Still, back when he thought himself human, he never gave a damn about any laws. The deaths of his parents made him take some responsibility for his younger siblings, one of the very few soft spots he ever had. Even so, jacking cars and mugging tourists eventually caught up with him in a shootout with a rival gang. Afraid and angry that he would not be able to help his siblings anymore, he underwent his First Change and shredded both his compatriots and foes. When he came to, he looked up at a young European man who was offering a water bottle, a towel and some fresh clothes. The next year under his "mist" was a bit of a blur and when faced with the possibility of either walking the world alone or joining the Emerald Courts, Akira did not have to think long. Within less than a year, he moved to Japan and joined the Court of a Thousand Cranes. Shortly after arriving, he joined the Scalpel Sentai under Takeda Makoto and quickly gained the position of head bouncer at the Cherry Blossom Lounge. This obviously coincided with him becoming part of the Takeda Family where he was soon made one of the four lieutenants of Takeda Makoto. Clothes and Gear Unpredictable Blaze usually dresses in a form fitting dark red suit or bright red motorcycle clothes. Even when he thought of himself as human, he disliked guns or knives, preferring to use his own hands to deal with people. Recently, he has taken a liking to baseball bats though, as they are a simple way of incapacitating frenzying Hengeyokai. After acquiring his blood jewel, he has started wearing it on a gold chain around his neck, often flicking it before combat. Ever since completing the rite of the Godai, he has been wearing a ring of pure fire on his right biceps. Battle Scars Surprisingly, none so far Irezumi * A scene of two tigers standing next to a volcano and a lush green mountain across his upper back, reaching his shoulders. * Below that, a sea of flames engulfs his lower back * His right arm shows his progression as a Fist among the Emerald courts ** On his shoulder and biceps, a tiger with a wooden claw tearing through a massive centipede. ** Below that, another tiger with a red iron claw holding a tanuki down. * This progression flows down his left arm as well ** On his shoulder, a third tiger with his left blue claw can be seen among a scattered group of curled up spiders Known Powers *Gifts **Catfeet, Urban Hunter, Inspiration, Resist Pain, Cat Claws, Diamond Claws, Skin of Jade, Lick Wounds, Sense the Unmaker's Hand, Sense Magic, Open Seal, Balance, First Slash, Blaze Talons, Cat Sight, Combat Healing, Death Sight, Pulse of the Prey, Part the Wall, Jam Technology *Has a streak of luck a mile wide *Languages **English, Japanese, Hawaiian Tidbits & Trivia * Grew up on Oahu * Is more familiar with the Hawaiian culture than the Japanese one ** He has at least a passing knowledge of different types of Changeling, most likely through Saito Hitomi * In order to remain somewhat honorable, he promised not to steal any gifts from his Sentai if they forbade it ** He does not extend the same courtesy to other Hengeyokai though * He rarely bothers wearing a helmet while riding his bike a ludicrous speeds ** His driving style has more in common with high speed chases from action movies and the GTA series than anything you would learn in driving school. * His fighting style is not very refined, though it has shades of the swarmer style of boxing, seeking to overwhelm the opponent with constant pressure ** If this doesn't work, he is known to use extremely unorthodox methods * When explaining his liking for baseball bats, he relayed a humorous anecdote stating that his fifth grade gym teacher had taught him that, "sometimes, respect comes from Louisville". * On more than one occasion, he has offered those whom he respected but had to die a "quick and clean death" * He absolutely hates indecisiveness, which earns the person who is indecisive open loathing on his part, even Ashbringer's disapproving comments have not stopped Blaze from actively antagonizing indecisive individuals and groups. * Current record holder for "furthest Nagah toss using only muscle mass" and "most emergency vehicles wrecked without injuring the first responders" * Named the Tiger of Takeda by many a Yakuza for his incredible ferocity when defending the Takeda Family Relationships * Has two younger siblings whom he cares for ** Thus he acts as the big brother protector for both Mizuno Chou and Mizuno Arata and woe betide anyone who dares threaten them in any way. * Childhood friend and extremely close ally of Saito Hitomi ** Despite the two friends sleeping together, he did not want to "parade her around like one of your conquests" talking about the string of one night stands of Smiling Embers and the parade of girlfriends ignored by Ashbringer * He is well liked by the hostesses of the Cherry Blossom Lounge, not least for his dashing ways * While in Hokkaido, he was tasked with teaching Honda Koyo, whom he has named Honda-chan * He seems to get on well with Changelings. ** Learning of his (girl)friend, this is not that surprising. * His bond with his Sentai is a lot closer than one would expect from a gaijin * Direct boss of Umemoto Toshio, Tsuda Masao and Falling Star within the Takeda Family. Kategorie:Court of a Thousand Cranes Kategorie:Khan Kategorie:Fist Kategorie:Yakuza